Platelet activating factor (PAF) has been identified as 1-0-alkyl-2-0-acetyl-sn-glycero-3-phosphocholine. Many different types of mammalian cells have been reported to release PAF upon stimulation. F. H. Chilton et al., Journal of Biochemistry, 257:5402-5407 (1982).
Platelet activating factor (PAF) is an endogenous lipid which has been implicated in a number of adverse pathological consequences due to disease and/or environmental occurrences. P. Braquet, L. Touqui, T. Y. Shen and B. B. Vargaftig, Pharmacol. Revs. 39:97-145(1987). These include platelet-induced thrombosis, acute inflammation, asthma and systemic anaphylaxis, transplant rejection, cardiac anaphylaxis, kidney physiology and immune disorders, endotoxic and IgG-induced shock, gastrointestinal ulceration, inflammatory and allergic skin diseases, retinal and corneal diseases, neuronal degradation, panic disorders and failure of ovoimplantation. An intensive search has been in progress in recent years to discover and develop drugs which will effectively control these adverse effects of PAF. Thus far, no agents of this type have been made available for general use in treating PAF-induced medical problems.